


The Grey Hurricane and The Dark Puppet

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: The leaves sway with the wind, and burn in contact with the fire. Akatsuki wants eternity, and the Five Great Nations, a momentary power. Mortals, they play with the immortals as chessmen. The immortal man is a puppet, and Naruto,  just a naive boy. The wheel of fate turns ...





	

Right here, right now...How I begin it?

One day, I had an terrible day. A terrible morning.

You know, these days where...It's not a topic that should be discussed here.

This is a story of a hero.

I'm... not a hero.

I'm a monster. Now, when I sit on this table and I write in this chapter, I KNOW I'm a monster.

But it was because I negated to myself that I'm a monster, and suffered the worst consequence because of it, that I write it now.

Who was this hero? Well, in this moment, I only have access to my own memory and, therefore, I can only tell the story from my own point of view.

I'm very sure he will be ready and willing in telling this story to someone who will register it for eternity, but that will still take thousand of years.

What weird sensation is this one, to talk about the future from the past.

The best way to begin this story is to say I slept.

I "rested" for thousands of years. Immobile, unconscious, I remained for millennia.

But my resting wasn't permanent, obviously. I was awakened.

I don't remember how and what was used, and honestly, I never asked.

I woke up, and the first thing I saw was a ceiling of earth and a sensation of being above the ground. I looked aside (the memory is so vague now that I don't remember if it was left or right), and I saw a dark figure operating what seemed to be a patient in another table.

My mind still fluctuated in the mist between reality and dreams, but the dreams drowned me once again.

When I woke up, was to the sound of children crying and adults discussing.

I was in a hospital bed, if it can be called that, surrounded by doctors and nurses, but they weren't there to treat me, just going from one side to another, taking care of other patients.

It was less of a hospital and more like a mass attendance centre in a courtyard.

One of the doctors noticed that I was awake, called a guy, who probably walked away to call another person.

Minutes later, that person came.

Some people stopped talking to see her arrive. And not in the usual "authority figure arrives" kind of way. No, they looked more like they were watching the arrival of a divine being.

Her name was Konan.


End file.
